Fake Worlds
by iheartyou exoh7
Summary: The PC is 22 and fabulous..or so everyone thinks. They all have probelms they deal with, careers to fufill and each other's backs. Uh, summery inside. Read and Reveiw itt.
1. Chapter 1

**hello;; ok so new story up in here!  
tell me if you like it, i just wanted to write something where theyre older and more fabulous! its better then it sounds cus i didnt know how to put some of the stuff i wanted to in there. trust me. ohkayyyy? heres whats happening:::**

* * *

Massie Block: It's been years since 8th grade and now that she graduated to new and more fabulous things she's unstoppable. Being a 21 year- old model means tons of work for her, but of course she fits her girls in! She thinks her life is a perfect as a new Gucci handbag, but when someone turns up in her perfect life will it crumble…?

Claire Lyons: Called Hollywood back and is in the business again. Her and Drew, her boyfriend of 3 years, have it going on and are Hollywood's A-list couple. She thinks her life is great until one movie role changes everything…

Alicia Rivera: Sweet. Sassy. Shopaholic. Hasn't changed her old ways. She's lived to become the most known New York celeb new caster and is supported a ton by her ah- mazing husband Josh.

Kristin Gregory: She knew all those years of soccer would pay off, especially now when she's training to go play for the woman's US soccer team world championship in Spain. She meets a really nice guy there, but is he not showing a side of him Kristin should know about, a side that has her life in his hands…

Dylan Marvil: She's moved to Hawaii with her husband, Alex, and doesn't keep in touch with the Pretty Committee because she has started her own!

* * *

**yeaha.... majorly sorry to all the dylan fans its just that she kinda bores me and i didn't feel a vibe of writing about her.... so. i cant wait to write kristins cus what happens to her is what happened to my friends cousin :[. NO SHE WONT DIE...i thinkk. well seeee :]**

**reveiw with ideas or if i should continue....**

**exohh,  
megan**


	2. Author's Note: New Idea?

**Hey guys! OK so i was thinking maybe i wont do this but what if i made my other story PS: I loathe you moi's version, like morph into this story. i would just finish their 8th grade year and kinda pick up the pace of things after a while and then this story becoms the sequel of when theyre older....? the plot of this may change depending on what happens 8th grade year......**

**lemme knowww! i kinda like this ideaa....**

**reveiws or PM me within a week b/c otherwise i'm doing it my way! :]**

**exohh,  
megan**


	3. Preface For Real!

**OK FORGET THAT OLD SUMMERY THIS IS THE PREFACE AND HOW IT'S GOING TO REALLY AHPPEN. SOME PARTS MAY BE THE SAME. I HOPE YOU LIK IT. PLEASE REVEIW!!!!**

* * *

"Massie, breathe, it's ok. I'm here." Derrick rubbed his wife's back as she curled up on the bathroom floor crying.

"I… I didn't know. I'm scared." She sniffled.

Derrick lied beside her. "Baby, I love you. Nothing is ever going to change that, no matter what."

Massie looked into his eyes. She whispered, "Really?"

It hurt Derrick that she could ever doubt that. "Think back to seventh grade when I met you. Even though you hated soccer, I still liked you, and in eighth grade, when we broke up and you put me in those trailers, I still liked you, and in high school, when you dumped me for Kyle, I still waited. And when you came running back to me saying 'Baby, you're the only one for me' you can't imagine how much I loved you right then."

"So you don't hate me?"

"I could never hate you, I married you willing to go through whatever with you."

"Do you think we're ready for this?"

"Are you?"

Massie lied there playing with Derrick's fingers while she thought.

"Yes, yes I am."

* * *

**I CANT WAIT TO WRITE TH REAL THING SO AS SOON AS I GET FEEDBACK TELLING ME ITS GOOD AND I SHOULD WRITE MORE, ILL DO IT ASAP. :]]**

**REVEIWWWWW!**

**EXOH, MEGAN**


	4. The Beginning of it All

Massie placed her delicate hand in her father's. It was time.

She took a deep breath and motioned for the doors to be opened. Everything rushed into her vision.

The white tulips, roses, and daisies covered the room, the hundreds of guests all in their white chairs with a purple flower tied to the back.

Her four best friends, all in their purple bride's maids dresses smiling at her, Claire as her maid of honor. And finally, her husband to be Derrick Herrington.

He looked so handsome in her Armani tuxedo smiling at her like he was luckiest person in the world.

Massie smiled and walked down the aisle in her Vera Wang dress. Her high T- strapped shoes with diamonds sewn in carried her a little too slowly for her own taste down the aisle.

When she reached Derrick, he winked at her.

She smirked and gave him a smile. She couldn't wait to officially be Mrs. Herrington.

At 22 years old, Massie had accomplished a lot. She just graduated from U of California with a major in modeling.

After they fin- ah- lly finished their vows, the priest announced "You may know kiss the bride."

Derrick's whole face blew up into the biggest smile.

He threw her veil back not caring if the tear- drop shaped diamonds hanging off of random parts got ruined. But thankfully her tiara held er long silky brunette curls in place.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

Right on cue "A moment Like This" began playing.

When the pulled away and smiled at each other knowing that there would be plenty of time for that later on their honeymoon to Aruba.

They held hands and ran out the door into the reception.

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***

After the dances, toasts and endless kissing Massie and Derrick were in their Lexus heading off to the JFK.

"So, Mrs. Herrington, how does it feel to be married?"

"Ah- mazing!"

"I know! I'm still bouncing up and down!" He blasted the music on the radio.

"I'm beat wake me up when we get the airport. Kay?"

"Okay, babe."

"I love you!"

"Love you too." But Massie couldn't hear, she was already asleep.

* * *

**thoughts please? the first couple of chapters will be mostly Massington on their honeymoon cus in order for the rest of the story...**

**REVEIWWWWWWW!!!**

**exohhh.**


End file.
